


Midnight Visit

by Klena01



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dirty Desires, Explicit Sex, M/M, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Other, Self-Pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klena01/pseuds/Klena01
Summary: Elena feels lonely, needy, and her libido isn't making things better. Since Stefan has his humanity switched off, she has to resort to taking care of herself in a more intimate manner. Until one night, when a certain original hybrid decides to meet her needs exactly the way she wants him to.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals prompts





	Midnight Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adlyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlyb/gifts).



It was midnight at the Gilbert residence. The sky was crisp and clear, and it was a full moon. With all the chaos and calamity that happens in the daytime in Mystic Falls, Elena was grateful for the piece and quiet during the night. She was also grateful, that Jeremy was in Colorado safe and sound. It was just her in the house tonight, since Alaric went back to his apartment, to give Elena the space that he has thought she needed. She tried so hard not to think about Stefan, but her efforts were futile. With his humanity switched off, it was like he had become a different person. A person that she could not bring herself to understand. Nonetheless, she knew that she still loves him. Forever and always, that would be her curse. She always hoped, prayed, and invoked that he would come back to her. She knew that it was hopeless but she had to try, at least. She perched herself on her window seal, and began to stare out into space. It was hard. She thought. Not having him next to her as she slept, with all of her pent up frustration, anger, and _**longing.**_ It was almost impossible to go without him, it really was.

Elena knew that the old Stefan would want her to keep going, no matter what. It was a challenge though. She would see him everyday at school. Sometimes, he would just stare at her, observing and calculating. At times she wold look back at him, but of course; he would turn his head away from her. It was a challenge not to go up to him, and throw her arms around him. She wanted to touch him, kiss him, and make love to him all the time. The desire was to great, and yet painstakingly so full of want. She has touched her self a couple of times. Just to imagine his hands on her, his delicate; yet rough gentle hands. It's happened at school before, Alaric would be giving one of his boring lectures, and she would sneak a glance at Stefan. Who occasionally in return would glance back at her, but their eye contact only lasts for a second. She would ask to be excused, so she could go to the restroom, but not for the reasons her teacher would believe. 

She would lock herself in a bathroom stall, and slowly trail her fingers down from her waist until she reached her aching clit. She would try to keep in her moans, afraid that her Caroline, Bonnie, or God forbid Stefan would hear her pleasured sounds; and decide to come check up on her. Elena now was now suddenly feeling very hot, as she recalled the sensual memory. She stood up from the window seal, and thoughtlessly trailed her fingers across the bottom of her shirt and pealed it off of her body. She then took her pajama shorts off next, leaving her completely naked. She laid herself down on her bed, and let her wandering fingers walk past her stomach; and caressed her left breast. 

Elena then moaned in delight. Now dragging her fingers down her abdomen, and dipped two fingers in her dripping sex. Elena moaned again. Oh the sensation, the pleasure, the self-gratification was just-.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Elena was forced to snap out of her lust dazed coma. She quickly retracted her fingers from her breast, and her mound. The doorbell rang again. Who could be here at this time of night? She thought to herself. She quickly opened the door to her closet, and put on a dark red silk robe with a lace trim that Stefan had gotten her for Christmas last year. He said that she looked even more desirable in that robe, than she did without it. She remembered how it brought a blush to her face, as she quickly took off her robe faster than she had put it on. With that though, she hurried downstairs to open the door; and was stunned to see who was on the other side of it.

"Well hello, love." Klaus said, smirking at her. What the hell was he doing here? What did he come here for so late at night? Was he here for my blood? Her thoughts were racing as he spoke again.

"Looks like I came at the right time. He claimed, still smirking. You look splendid my dear" He drawled. Elena then realized that Klaus's turquoise eyes were ogling her body up and down. She shivered underneath his lecherous gaze, and not because of the evening chill that was outside. Elena instantly found her voice again, and met Klaus's eyes.

"Klaus, she began. What the hell are you doing here?" Elena finished. Klaus still kept his infuriating smirk in place, it drove Elena crazy he was always; always so cocky. His confidence in himself definitely ballooned arrogance, that was a fact. Klaus then cocked his head, and opened his mouth to answer Elena's question.

"I just wanted to see how you are faring love. Who knows the types of danger that these cold, dark nights could possibly bring. You are my top priority Elena, it's my prerogative to keep you safe sweetheart. I can't have my last, precious doppelganger in danger now can I?" He asked sarcastically. I'm not _**his.**_ She thought consciously, deep in her mind. However, there was this tiny voice in her mind that was saying; _**"You're wrong Elena, you do belong to Klaus. You always have and you always will."**_ The voice was maddening, she quickly shut it out and centered herself again to Klaus.

"I might be a doppelganger, she stared defiantly at Klaus, as she continued. Except I don't belong to anyone. Especially _**you.**_ She said glaring up at him, aggressively. Klaus only smirked wider, and took a step towards her. Fearful, that he would hurt her somehow; someway she took a step back from him still in the safety of her house. Thankfully, he hadn't been invited in so he could not pass through the entrance. That was her hail Mary, it was what was keeping her safe from him.

"Are you afraid I will hurt you love?" He asked suddenly. He must have noticed, when she took a step back from him seconds ago. She couldn't let her fear show. She just couldn't.

"I just don't like to be visited by homicidal hybrids, in the middle of the night." She replied flippantly. Then said, "I want you to leave now." She had her arms crossed under her breasts, and a scowl on her face. Klaus only chuckled, and took another step forward towards his fiery doppelganger. He had to admit to himself, this side of her is extremely attractive; he now understood Stefan's obsession with _**his**_ girl. He might just have some fun tonight after all, it was a gorgeous sight in front of him. Elena Gilbert the golden girl of mystic falls, clad in a sinful red silk robe wrapped around that beautiful body of hers. It was mesmerizing.

"Why don't you invite me in sweetheart?" He asked seductively. Leaning his body weight against the door frame, and smirking flirtatiously at her. God, he loved seeing her so worked up. It was inviting. "You're out of your mind." She responded agitated. Elena wasn't wearing her herb filled necklace, Klaus could compel her to do whatever he wanted and she wouldn't give it a second thought. That, alone scared her.

"On the contrary love, he spoke. I'm quite sane," He moved in closer so that they were face to face, and he was almost a breath away from her lips. Klaus? Sane? That was surely a joke. Elena shivered again, she could feel the fight in her draining slowly. His sexy accent is so _**alluring**_. She thought. So _**sensual**_.

"I beg to differ Klaus, now get off my property." She quipped, bringing out her feisty side. She wanted him to leave so she could go back upstairs, and relieve herself of all the sexual frustration that had been caused during their encounter. She needed to touch herself. **_Badly._** She needed a release. So, **_desperately._** It was almost unbearable. 

"How about, Klaus began again. You invite me in, and I could satisfy your naught needs for you." He finished. Elena looked mortified as he smirked. He heard me? He heard me moan in pleasure? How humiliating! Klaus looked rather amused at the situation, and spoke again.

"I had no idea you were such a dirty girl _**Elena.**_ "He hardly ever said her name, but when he did it made her shiver. Just the way her name rolled off of his tongue, made her shudder. It was an indeed strange reaction. "I wonder, what your dear Stefan would think. His ex-lover running her pretty little hands all over her body, wishing that they were his. Just imagining the highest peaks of pleasure, that he used to bring you to. Do you still dream of him sweetheart? Oh, of course you do. His hands everywhere on your luscious body, your beautiful round perfect breasts, your lips, your pert soaking region." He growled at her seductively. By the time he had finished talking, Elena could see that his eyes were darkened. Nearly black. 

What Klaus just described, was so sexual, provocative, and tempting. He was right, she realized. She still dreams of Stefan. Dreams of him touching her, making her moan, sultry bodies colliding together as one. Elena eyes wandered down, and caught sight of the hybrids bulging member. This couldn't be right. She couldn't be lusting after him, it would be wrong. So wrong. Then she heard the voice again. _**"**_ _ **A**_ _ **nd yet so right."**_

"So what will it be love?" He asked, catching her attention once again. Elena was actually considering this. She was going to invite him in. She knew after this there would be no going back. 

"Come in Klaus." She said fiercely. It might have been wrong, but she didn't care. She just wanted one night to let go and be free; from judgement, and discernment. She wanted _**this**_.

The second that Klaus was in he claimed her mouth with his, and swirled his tongue with hers. Elena moaned loudly, and quickly shut the door behind her. She pulled off his leather jacket with haste. He used his vampire speed to blur them up to her room in a flash. He turned her around quickly so that her back was facing him, and his member was pressed against her back. His hands moved up her waist to untie the robe that was covering her body. The robe fell to her feet, she was naked in front of him. He brought his lips to the side of her neck, and latched on. Elena arched back into his chest, as he felt a hand trailing up her chest to fondle her right breast. She thrashed in his arms wildly. Oh, he was making her crazy. She trailed her right hand down her stomach, up to her thighs and manipulated her oozing sex. Her touch only lasted for a minute, when Klaus suddenly growled. Then turned her body around to face him.

"That's my job love." He said as he then threw her on the bed, and began to take off his shirt with nimble fingers. 

He then crawled on top of her, and Elena placed her right hand against his enlarged member. Klaus groaned, and hung his head back in pleasure. That little _**minx.**_ He thought. This little vixen in front of him, was definitely someone that he could get used to. _**All night long.**_ She then flipped them over, so she could slither on top of him. She brought both of her hands to his belt, that was holding his pants together. She quickly unfastened his belt, and took his pants off; leaving him only in his boxer briefs. She than brought her mouth to his member, and sucked. 

"Elena, love" He groaned. He was completely under his control now, and she was enjoying every second of it. He thrashed against her bed, he knew she was loving this; just as much as he was. His eyes were closed, and for the first time there wasn't a smirk on his face; but a smile instead. Elena pulled his boxers down, to fully take him into her mouth. Klaus moaned louder, and his eyes were still screwed shut from the sensation. 

"Sweetheart, he started out of breath. Don't stop" he finished. Elena laved her tongue on his arousal, and swirled it. The gratification drove him mad. _**She**_ drove him mad.

Elena released his member with a pop noise, and decided to give him a show. She began to pleasure herself again. Klaus opened his eyes at the loss of contact, and watched her run her hands over her breasts, her abdomen, and her wet sex. Elena's eyes found his, and smirked. She gasped at the pleasure, than moaned. Still, as tantalizing as this performance was she missed his touch. She then winked at Klaus, and crooked a finger that said, _**"Come Hither".**_ Klaus smirked at her invitation, as he rose himself up moved her delicate hands away; and placed his large palm over her dampened mound. 

Elena's head was then propelled onto her bed sheets, with Klaus on top."You _**are**_ a _**naughty**_ girl. He claimed. Yet you have everyone in this town deceived." He drawled sexily. She blushed at his words, they were true. They both knew it. She writhed underneath him, as he inserted his tongue into her soaked region. Elena clenched the bed sheets underneath her lithe body, and closed her eyes in utter bliss. Klaus then removed his tongue from her clitoris, and rose up her body to kiss her. She tasted herself on his lips. It was heavenly. They lip-locked for the longest time, until his lips moved down to her neck. 

He smelled her delicious, rich wine blood; and felt his fangs come out. He grazed them against Elena's neck without biting her, but that's exactly what she wanted. "Do it. She said panting. Bite me. Claim me. You know you what to" She concluded.

That was all he needed to hear, as he sunk his fangs into her throat and consumed her succulent blood. The feeling of his fangs buried in her neck lasted for a few seconds, when he moved to her left breast. He plunged his fangs into the sensitive flesh of her breast, and drank from there for quite some time. Elena moaned as she felt his lips on her breast, the uproar was just outstanding. He kept his fangs in for a few moments more then retracted them, for he could see that Elena was on the verge of passing out from the blood loss. 

"Delectable. He said, You are just delectable". He ended. He quickly bit into his mouth, and fed her his blood. Elena gripped his arm, as she greedily sucked the blood that was being offered too heal her. Klaus could see that the wounds on her breast and neck were starting to heal. The bloody wounds on her skin began to close up, leaving purple and blue love bites.

Elena instantly felt tired and worn-out from the intense sex, that she had just received. She closed her eyes and immediately fell in a sound sleep. 

It was morning. Elena opened her eyes, to the bright light that was shining in her eyes. She was still deliciously sore from last night. She looked down as she saw purple and black marks on her body. Courtesy of Klaus, she thought to herself. She does not regret her actions last night. If anything it made her feel liberated. Free. Like she could have sex with him anywhere and wouldn't care, about her friends opinions.

She looked to the right side of her bed, and saw that Klaus was gone. However, there was a neatly folded note on her pillow. She picked it up and read it.

_**Elena,** _

_**I apologize for not being there when you woke up, I had an emergency to tend to. I am happy that I was able to satisfy you last night. You naughty little minx. I want you to think of me Elena, not Stefan me. When you are everywhere. In your shower, in your bed.... inside you. This won't be our last time Elena we both know it. I might be occupied, but I can arrange to carve out sometime for you; my dear doppelganger. After last night, your mine Elena. No man will dare lay there hands on you but me. You begged me last night to claim you. I did. There's no going back Elena, this is who you are now. Embrace it love, and the better you'll feel.** _

_**Until Next time, sweet Elena.** _

She read the not over two or three more times, as she knew as well as him; there would definitely be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao, darlings 
> 
> This is the first one-shot I'm making. I know a lot of you guys have been waiting patiently for me to update Temptations. So, I can promise you an update very soon!! 
> 
> XOXO- Kayla


End file.
